


he flew too close to the sun

by theeternals



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Eternals (2021), The Eternals (Movie 2021), The Eternals - Fandom
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Character Death, F/M, Marvel Universe, i almost cried while writing this, stan eternals (2021) for clear skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternals/pseuds/theeternals
Summary: ikaris had loved earth once(backstory to 'The Eternals' character Ikaris)
Kudos: 6





	he flew too close to the sun

**Author's Note:**

> so on my twitter (theeternalsx) I've joked quite a few times that I'm the first Eternals stan account so I figured why not make the first fanfic lol

Ikaris had loved Earth once and even considered for a time that it would be his forever home, despite what the members had felt. 

_ “You’ll get too enchanted with the humans.”  _ Phastos had warned him before everything happened.

Ikaris should have listened to him, heed his warnings about Earth but he was young and wild back then, still rebellious and believed he knew better than Phastos. 

Earth was different than what he had expected and so were its people, unlike the Eternals they were weak, more vulnerable than what he was used to. They couldn’t even fly! How they live without that power was beyond him. 

Yet, he loved the people and grew to think of them as his own. 

He would settle in Greece, way back when the country was still considered the powerhouse of the world. Ikaris loved it there, the crystal clear waters, and the sunlight had done him well. 

Back then he had loved the feeling of sunlight on his skin.

_ “You aren’t from here,”  _ A woman whispered into his ear one night, her voice was soft and alluring. He would never forget the sound of her voice.  _ “You’re from the sky.”  _ Her smile made him weak in the knees. 

_ Alena _ . Hair that was almost like the color of the night sky, bright blue eyes that would haunt his dreams for years. 

_ “How did you know?”  _ Ikaris asked as they laid together on the beach. 

Alena had laughed and snuggled closer to him, she smelled like the sea,  _ “I just knew.”  _

Back then he still had no name but that didn’t seem to bother her, instead she named him herself.

“ _ I’ll call you  _ _ χρυσ _ _ ό _ _ μου.”  _ She whispered into his ear, “It suits you.” 

He never asked her what it meant, he thought they would have more time. 

Alena would soon have his child, something that Ikaris didn’t know was possible at the time. How could a simple human be able to deliver something that was part Eternal, his people were made from the stars, the humans were a weaker form of them. 

Far too soon he would learn that it wasn’t possible.

~~

_ “Do not cry for me χρυσ _ _ ό _ _ μου,”  _ Alena wiped away the tears that stained his cheeks,  _ “We shall see each other again.”  _

Ikaris could not bear to tell her that he would never join her in the afterlife, that he would simply never be allowed the mercy of a death and reunion with her. 

“ _ His name is Icarus,”  _ Alena told him before she passed,  _ “The gods gave me a vision,”  _ She smiled brightly,  _ “He will fly like you.”  _

The midwife handed over the baby to him as Alena took her last breath, she was gone far too soon. 

When his eyes met his son’s, Ikaris had promised to whoever was listening that he would do everything in his power to protect his son. 

~~

Icarus had been his joy for all the years they had shared, Ikaris would often recall these times the best times. 

_ “Make me fly papa!”  _ Icarus often begged, the young boy had loved seeing how the world looked from the sky.

_ “You told me he loves to fly with you,”  _ Phastos explained and revealed a set of wings,  _ “With these he will be able to fly without you.”  _

Icarus had jumped for joy when his father delivered them to him though there was only one condition to the wings. 

_ “Never let him fly too close to the sun, the wings will not hold up.”  _ Phastos explained. 

~~~

Ikaris had never intended to leave Icarus for so long but what choice did he have? The Deviants were threatening Earth once again and he needed to be there with his team. 

When he returned to his home and saw Icarus was not there, he had at first believed the boy simply had gone out to drink and play dice with his friends. 

He didn’t even think that his son would have gone searching for him. 

~~

It was a week later that Icarus’ tattered wings had washed upon shore. 

_ “He’s been gone for months,”  _ His neighbor explained after he had asked if she had seen Icarus,  _ “He told us that he was looking for you.”  _

That night after burning what was left of the wings, Ikaris flew back home. 

~~~

He had chosen the name after all of that, so he would at least have some reminder of his son left.

_ikarus. a name born out of tradgey._

**Author's Note:**

> χρυσό μου - my golden one in greek
> 
> alena also means 'light' in greek


End file.
